Core D ? Pathology Core Director ? David K. Meyerholz PROJECT SUMMARY The Pathology Core will provide professional services and expertise to Investigators of the Program Project. The Pathology Core will provide: 1. Technical expertise, labor and services for histotechnology applications from fixing tissues, processing, embedding, sectioning/cryosectioning, and performing routine to specialized histochemical and immunohistochemical stains for high quality tissue data. 2. Pathology expertise through a veterinary pathologist experienced with CF tissues including those from humans and animal models (pig and ferret). Pathology Core personnel will provide specialized support and consultation for examination, interpretation and scoring of tissue changes for Program Investigators. 3. increased efficiency for Program Project Investigator Labs through devoted effort of professional staff and centralized availability of specialized techniques and reagents, including those that are time sensitive. This will produce significant savings in cost, labor and time. Program Project Investigators will have full access to the Pathology Core's professional expertise and resources, and Core personnel will provide services to Investigators in a timely and efficient manner.